far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 377 - Bunch of Bananas
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 377 - Bunch of Bananas is the three hundred seventy-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview Kurt says that so far Far Lands or Bust has raised $6,465.00 and mentions Guude talking about Mineorama before going into questions. Question: Have you been keeping up with Kerbal Space Program news? There will be two gas planets added, also Eloo will become the next planet's moon As well, Kurt knows that Kerbal Space Programs will be adding company contracts and he is still in the experimental access group from SQUAD. Kurt talks about thee Shows feature of YouTube having old series put into 'shows'. Kurt says that he will be deleting the Far Lands or Bust show and the Kerbal Space Program show. There are 2,000 and 6,000 subscribed to each, and says that the first hit on YouTube for Kerbal Space Program was his show and he feels about a deleting it. Kurt wants to get consistent with Kerbal Space Program. Question: Have you been able to play Watch Dogs yet? Kurt uses this as an example to never pre-order a video game as Watch Dogs was terrible. He also reads reviews of movies before seeing movies to make sure he goes to good ones. Kurt was also angry that Watch Dogs was changed from Driver: Chicago, which would have been a Driver game in his hometown. Question: What games did you pick up on the Steam Summer Sale? Kurt usually does not purchase games that won't be used for videos, but he purchased Garry's Mod, Space Engineers, and Counterstrike. Question: Do you have any KSP mission ideas? There is no story in the game and Kurt is out of ideas. Question: Kurt, I was wondering how often you get free time to kick back and relax? In the evening Kurt tries to get away from his computer and sometimes the weekends are good, but Kurt wants to use those to plan his move from Chicago, but that's very unlikely. Question: Really enjoying all your racing serieses, I wonder how much of that sarcasm you express when you're riving in real life Kurt says that he's worried he has too many racing game series, and that people are surprised how ragey he gets in racing games. He does not usually get road rage, but Chicago's drivers are crazier than Portland's. Question: What do you know and think about Germany? What little Kurt knows about modern Germany is the little he knows from Doc and his family is far removed from his German heritage. Question: Do you know products from Germany like Volkswagen cars? Unsure about products other than Volkswagen, Kurt does not know any. Question: Do you prefer any particular shape of moon? In astronomy, crescent moons are preferred as the sun is not shining directly on it. The day after a New Moon is also cool to see even as it is close to the sun. Zeldathon MCGamer is currently putting on Zeldathon, a charity Zelda stream for St. Jude's. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels, Super Toy Cars Multiplayer - Better than Mario Kart!, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 12 - Drifty McDrifterton.